(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing process for untwisted (i.e., non-twisted) yarn, and more particularly, to a manufacturing process for untwisted yarn that is very soft to the touch and is capable of insulating well.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Untwisted yarn is the general term for yarn having an untwisted ratio ranging from 70% to 100% and having a very soft, bulky feeling, and that is capable of insulating and being absorbent, so that it may be adapted for making towels, bath gowns, and cotton fabrics for babies, etc.
A conventional manufacturing process of untwisted yarn has been proposed in Korean Patent No. 144692, entitled “Untwisted yarn and manufacturing process of untwisted fabric using such.” In the conventional process, soluble yarn and insoluble twisted yarn is twined, and then untwisted in a reverse direction. Next, the soluble yarn is dissolved, thereby resulting in untwisted yarn.
However, the conventional process has some drawbacks, as follows.
First, since soluble yarn contracts differently from insoluble twisted yarn, the insoluble yarn may bunch together on one side, resulting in poor characteristics when weaving.
Second, after the untwisting process, the insoluble yarn spirally winds around the soluble yarn. Accordingly, the resultant yarn may endure severe resistance of rubbing in a heald and a reed when weaving. Further, since the yarn is supported by tension of the soluble yarn, it is not adapted for a warp.
Third, when polyester yarn is used as the soluble yarn, it should be immersed and dissolved in an alkali solution that may be fatal to human bodies and may cause environmental pollution as well as high treatment costs. Further, it takes a considerably long time to dissolve the soluble yarn in the alkali solution.